


Midnight in Andalasia

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chatting with your ex, Gen, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Hans Has Feelings (Disney), Hans and anna relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Hans (Disney), Past Anna/Hans (Disney), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: the young Queen Anna of Arendelle was bored and sad , The 13th and youngest Princes of the southern isles prince Hans westergaard was bored and sad they didn't knew that they will meet this night in Andalasia. While Hans learn that a lot of thing defitnly change in Arendelle Anna began to think that perphaps hans is not what he seems to be. (  folllow hans bacsktory establish in a frozen heart )
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	1. The most Boring ball ever

-and arendelle will shine again your majesty ! Anna offered her best diplomatic smile to the man in front of her.

-I m sure it will Lord Kumertek ! Arendelle is grateful to your kingdom ! Queen Anna response with confidence

With theses words , the old man leave pausing gently his lips on anna hand as a goodbye to the young queen of arendelle while anna big sympathetic smile never left her face even though she was disgust by his hand being kiss by the ones of the lord;

hgh sometimes protocol is really not...that necessary she thought to herself

Finally she took this time as an opportunity to serve herself a glass of champagne tired and bored. The people at this party were around easily 40 years old to 60 years old and she really was feeling the difference of ages.

Anna sighed while looking at her glass of champagne. What was the meaning of all of this ? Why andalasia had insist in the presence of queen anna of arendelle at this ball. It was not even that she was bored but she just feel incredibly sad. Elsa was not with her but even at home she didn't see her that much even after invited her to charade elsa didn't even have time to come for some reasons anna didn't knew about.

Yes elsa is not at home anymore...she is in the forest enjoying her life...Anna ! all those years without her and look at the result you only have 3 full years with her that you remember she thought to herself again lost in her mind.

well she could have at least told me her job could be that boring

Finally she smile while thinking about her sister. it was true that she was missing elsa...a lot ! but...if she is free , feeling better in an other place then..then anna was happy for her big sister!

And kristoff ? well kristoff she didn't have the heart to ask him to come…. she has see his looks on his eyes. Those beautiful but upset and oppressed brown eyes his recent weeks when he was forced to go at ball , royal events , follow the queen of arendelle everywhere in her duties as her prince consort his presence especially asked. and as much as kristoff was trying to convince her that he like

that life.

Anna was not fool , she has see him , she has see that everything kristoff said was because he loved her but because anna also loved him she knew that he was in fact lying. She knew her fiance by heart and all of this, the life of queen anna of arendelle it was not his taste of life him his dream will most likely be with anna , only anna ,not anna and the whole bunch of diplomat and important people and go on the mountain with sven and olaf but the frequence was now way less important than when anna was princess anna of arendelle.

yeah Kristoff was hating the life of Lord bjorman and its was something very hard to overlook!

So when the "important" andalasia invitation had come in arendelle she immediatly proposed

-i can go alone if…you want ?"and she smiled when she saw kristoff reassured eyes.

So that's why it was only anna and anna's glass of champagne tonight .

yes so much that she was beginning to feel the sensation of alcohol through her whole body. Maybe thats why she was feeling so sad more than usually. and it was only the beginning of the party… she was here like what ? 15 minutes ?

Finally she raised her eyes Queen nancy of andalasia was there.

\- your majesty is everything alright ? She had only take one glass of champagne but she could have swear she had heard her sister voice.

\- elsa ? she asked shocked

queen nancy chuckled

\- no ! oh i think this time to stop the champagne your majesty she proposed laughing making anna laughed too.

\- definitely i was… thinking about my sister ! she had with a little sad smile.

-oh ! You missed her ? I have heard queen elsa is not very much in arendelle anymore.

\- yes she isn't..

Nancy could feel the sadness in the very young queen of arendelle she decided to change the subject of conversation.

\- oh let me guess you are incredible bored ?Anna not confident was trying to find an answer that will not hurt the queen but she notice it and makes to her a surprising revelation.

\- you can say it ! I m also very bored ! If you want to know she chuckled again.

Finally anna realizing she was far from cold responded

\- oh well , yeah ! I m glad i m not the only one

She laughed again.

\- you know before marrying Edward i had also to come to theses ball and my first was far from being a funny experience but it was my most amazing night at the same time. Anna raise an eyebrow confuse finally Queen Nancy sat next to anna.

\- the castle and the garden are truly beautiful !

\- from what i can see there are !add anna with a huge smile on her face the ballroom was indeed beautiful and it was only a small part of the castle.

\- can you make me visit ? She asked finally joyful

-of course but unfortunately i need to stay here ! she add with a grimace indicate that she would have thousand more prefered make anna visit the castle than stay here.

\- the queen is needed here ! she added upset

Anna tried to hide her disappoint look. she could have finally had a person , not that old , with who she could have chat but she understand nancy.

\- but i would like to have your opinion ! the queen of andalasia added

\- oh i can go alone ? anna asked surprised

\- of course be free ! She offered her a smile.

\- well thank you thank you so much ! She said while leaving her joyful she even could saw Nancy offered an other friendly and benevolent smile.

So anna took discreetly a bottle of champagne chocolate cake and oh those delicious sandwiches and at the same time happy and determined took the huge stairs of the castle. finally this night was going to be fun..

she had admired , several things and one thing she could easily notice is how ancient the wall were. it was truly a sign of andalasia monarchy long existence some wall were ever paint with the different dynasty as if the castle was long magnificent museum.

Queen Anna was going to visit the long corridor decorated by gold and every rare material when finally she frozed.

she froze when she saw him.

messy auburn hair

melancholic eyes

still...tight pants

awful sideburns

her villainous ex fiance

He was visibly sad and depressed sitting on the floor a bottle of champagne on his side just like her but she notice there was still thousand champagne it it. a sign that he was far from being drunK.

What was he doing here but then she remembered than there was the crown prince of the southern isles and two of his brothers in the ballroom. she was going to hide to not be see when he finally spoke and with a familiar arrogant tone added :

\- did you come to torment me with your new title your majesty ?


	2. A suprinsingly Pleasant Encounter

Anna was going to leave ,just ignoring him , but she just couldn't leave him with such an unfair accusatory tone. She feel her cheeks become red...but not red of embarrassment Anna was angry ! first second she saw him and he was already...

arrogant , mocking , loathsome

Yeah she just wanted to punch him right in the face. So , She decide with a little smirk around her face to used the same arrogant cocky tone than him. he wanted to play she was going to play his game.

\- Firstly… you are not the center of the world Hans of the southern isles ! Secondly… i didnt knew you were there and third...

damn ! She had forgot what she wanted to tell him ! She was so sure of herself and now all her confidence had disseapear now he was the one smirking.

-well ..i forgot but i m gonna remember in one instant Hans of the southern isles ! She could saw an evil smile begin to draw in the corner of his lips...

-So ? He responded without giving her times to remember what she had forgot.

-And third...she added while thinking very hard about she had just forgot. Finally she looked at him...why was she responding to his questions when he was the own owning her more response about his presence here than her.

-and third i forget but whatever !

-What are you doing here and not rotting in your cell in your castle in the southern isles Hans of the southern isles ! He laughed with the exact same mocking tone that...

thay day

a waves of unpleasant memory took anna by surprise.

\- oh anna ,

damn ! He didn't dare ! This bastard didn't dare ! he did it on purpose! ? right !Her fits clenched she wait for his answer

\- its been 3 years now and by the way my castle is already a cell ! I dont need one ! he explained with a dramatic...too much dramatic...and theatrical behavior.

She rolled her eyes

-what are you doing here ? If your prefered that question ! she responded severely annoyed. its not even surprising how exhausting it was to talking to him.

-My oldest brother force me to come !

She couldn't help but be surprised she knew that apparently...well based on Hans word...his 12 olders brothers were not the most benevolent person toward him. but in the end its was yeah...only Hans words for what she has briefly see downstair there seems to be kind man.

-so in the end there are not that terrible your brothers She crossed her arms with a firm expression of disdain.

-Guess this one tried to be better to me that he was in the past so he thought that i should get my head out of the southern isles sometimes.

-But why are you doing here and why are you not with your brothers she asked genuinely curious

-because i find this ball extremely boring and i had king edward permission to be here ! Happy ?

-Oh !

-I guess i m not the only one that find this ball extremely boring dont you your majesty ?

-Yeah she added this time laughing to herself. She was definitely not crazy the ball was really boring !

\- well goodbye i did not wish you a good evening then ? She asked

\- Same !

\- and do not take my laugh for a...friendly interactions between us i was only laughing with myself ! she needed to added.

\- of course of course your majesty !

Finally she had decided to leave him this time , he was not going tned her evening ! She took happy the first stepo rui of the stair but unfortunately look over her shoulder once she was more far from Hans. Hans expression was not something to ignore. yeah ! He was all alone by himself in a corridor and she couldn't help not feel pity for him in some way. What was he even doing here all alone by himself sitting in the corridor ? The problem was that anna her she was not like him ! She was the whole contrary. Anna's heart was not Frozen , she was caring and empathic and seeing an other human being in distress was not something she just walk over and close the door behind her. not even if it was her evil ex fiance; yes each human on this earth deserve to have a gentle person who can listen to them right ? So anna didn't knew if it was the party talking of the chocolate fondue but she wanted to comfort him.

its been now a little more than 3 years since he stabbed her with his words and actions and break her heart. A little more than 3 years that he had left her to died , tried to kill her sister and steal her kingdom. well she sort of give him she taught reminding herself of her own mistakes. Now seeing he there she realized that she had move one. Of course she had not forget and will never forgive him but the pain was now gone. The past was in the past. but Hans him was right in front of her eyes tonight and a part of her was indicating her that perhaps Hans needing a person to listen to him perhaps she could be that person putting to the side their past at least during one evening. So since she had nothing to do at all and was in a helpful and curious mood she decide to do a crazy thing. a very vey crazy thing that she would have swear she would have never do 2 years ago. She sat next to him.

-What are you doing ? He raise an eyebrow confused and shocked . He slowly tried to move a little to not be too closed but anna seeing it approached herself even more closed to him to annoyed him even more.

-well i sat here ! Did you own this corridor Mr. of the southern isles ?

-No ! He responded an expression on his face indicating he was taking literally anna question.

Now there were both in the same position. back against the wall of the corridor of andalasia looking in front of them. Hans like if was some liveless robotic human being. She heard a pretty dramatic sight coming from Hans.

\- you know its gonna be boring to sat next to me and by the way if someone saw you next to the almost murderer of your sister its gonna be complicated for me your majesty !

she decided to approached him with an average sentence , slowly like someone would approached a hurt animal.

\- are you ok ?

\- why do you cares...He answered not bothering to look at her but only right in front of him.

\- because i m human being not like you she responded proud of herself in a playful whisper.

\- well why do you cares about me anyway ? finally he looked at her deciding to affronting her and looked at her as if she was judging him.

\- i ' m curious also ! She shrugged.

\- so you expect me to talk to you about me ? seriously because you come with your disgusting loving attitude isn't it ?you are courageous but..crazy he responded with an arrogant smile and tone.

\- you Kind of did that the night of the coronation she reminded him.

\- oh please ! no i didn't i only was trying to relate with you for my evil plans..when you talk to me about your sisters issues

\- well its funny because last time i remember you were the one that talk first about your sibling issues not me !

\- i…

he stopped himself she was right.

-yes you right he added disappoint anna had win the conversation.

\- well its seems my disgusting loving attitude is not that bad !

finally he looked at her during one long instant as if he was trying to discover if she was complotting some crazy plans.

\- my oldest brother wants me to be a priest. He added casually.

Spontaneous , she burst out laughing hans ? Her hans ? a priest the idea was insane ? She laugh during long minutes the whole idea was crazy too much crazy. she even had imagined him in her head dress with clothes of a priest but what was more insane is that hans was not really hurt by her reaction he had in fact laugh at the same time than her. It was the first time since Anna has accidently meet him here that their interactions was far from hostile.

\- i knew it i m not crazy to hate the idea he added finally more liveful

that smile this time was genuine and it was very beautiful. Yes hans had a beautiful smile she had notice it before , which means during the night of the coronation. And thats what was difficult for anna how was she supposed to deal with the fact that he had played with her when even when he was not playing with her he had the exact same expression as the night of the coronation. maybe in the end Hans had enjoy his time with her and didn't manipulating at all ? no ! she was only fooling herself.

\- i dont know anything about religion ! he added making her stop thinking about his smile.

\- oh hans even if you know by heart religion the thing is that you dont even know what is evil what is a good what are going to said if someone is dying..closed the door behind ?

Again she had responded with impulsivity and was expecting him to be hurt again but he laughed again this time sincerely as if he was really amused.

-your right ! he added with a smile.

-I should say that to my brother ! But i m sure his plan is not gonna worked !

-Why ? She asked suddenly very , very curious about Hans family.

\- the king has others plans for me ! Like royal nanny !

This time she couldn't help burst out laughing again even louder Making Hans laugh again.

Hans a priest ? And now Hans as a nanny ? But she remember : 12 olders brothers ? ...its means 2 or even 6 niece of nephew by brothers , 12 times wooo hans family must be bigger that she thought. Something inside of her break a little this time again she hadn't thought about all of that. About Hans with children , what kind of uncle he is.

This...must means hans has experience with babies , children , he has pass perhaps times , a lot of times with kids and if his father plan for him to be a nanny ...anna laughed again...that means that hans is actually good with children ?

A part of her feel incredibly disappointed Hans was not suppose to be like that. He was...not someone good ! He was evil ! This was not how she had pictured the true Hans ! No it couldn't be the reality !

\- this is that that makes your sad ? anna asked curious

\- yes !

Hugh…wrong jerkyface ! Anna taught. She could feel miles away that there was something more than that even him was not convince by his response. Suddenly as if he read in her mind he asked her

-your feeling sad too your majesty ?

-Wait what ? Anna asked surprised Hans guess her mind.

-And lonely...

\- how do you know ?

-Well your aura tell me you are ! each person have own and i feel sad waves coming from you ! he whisper softly closed from her ear

wooo is he a magician ?

\- remember your majesty that you have in front you someone that can read people like an open book !

again did he have read in her mind ? she decided to overlook what he said.

\- if it can comfort you elsa is not anymore at home. Anna shrugged if hans didn't have difficulties to lied its was actually difficult to lied to him. So she allowed herself to makes her sadness and melancholy apparent to be honest she also needed to talk to someone.

\- i miss her a lot ! I thought she would come more often !

Again…a genuinely expression of worries crossed Hans face. Was he truly upset for her ? No way it couldn't be possible !

-i m so sorry your majesty !

he makes a little paused indicating he was actually thinking.

\- excuse me for my language but your sister seems really to be a bitch ! he said in a a very natural and relaxed way.

eyes wide open she give him the best dirty look she could. She knew it ! She was gonna regret to be here. She had forgot Hans was...Hans and now what he was doing ? Insulting her sister ? No surprising coming from him.

-You dont talk about her like that or i m gonna put you in prison this time in arendelle ! For insult to her majesty queen elsa !

\- she is not the queen anymore ?

he has technically a point

\- you have understand me ! anna look at her bottle of champagne maybe she should took her staff and leave.

\- well what i know about her is not really glorious your majesty she ignore you for years... run away selfishly , didn't cares about bring back summer...froze your heart you nearly died of it and would have if i didn't tried to kill your sister allowing yourself to makes your act of true love and...

she interrupted him and claimed witha lot of sarcasm

\- oh thank Hans ! thank you so much to habe tried to kill my sister

\- but your welcome he said as if he didnt catch the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

\- now…she is just somewhere in a forest based on the rumors i heard in my kingdom leaving you... all alone ruling arendelle.

-She is not living on a forest anna added in defense of her sister it will be too long defend elsa about his others accusations and she didn't wanted to think again about the past. she has lost already too much times thinking about the past.

\- Then where is she ? He asked seriously confuse

-i dont know she is she in a river name Ahtohallan i guess tonight !

-Ahtohallan ? He repeat

\- no ! She is…she is…the 5th spirit riding a water horse well we are the bridge , after she heard some creepy voice calling her she decide to follow her...but then there was this forest and our grandpa was in fact the bad guy...oh yeah and arendelle was gonna be destroy because there was those spirit of the forest that father told us about and then

lost in her explication she hasn't even notice hans was extremely confuse of course so much crazy thing happen...

\- oh thats complicated and a long story and it dont concern you i dont know what i talk to you about her it was a bad idea , a very bad idea.

\- wait your sister has a water horse ? He repeat from all the crazy thing it was the only one thing that had took his interest.

\- yes its impressive !

\- she has a water horse ? he repeat truly amazed.

\- But this is amazing ! this time really too much...excited !

Anna bite her tongue. What was she thinking hans love horse . he literally adore them. He talk hours about sitron during the coronation night he even talk to her more about his horse than his own family. A part of his punishment as she read in a newspaper was to work on the stable ! oh no he was going to ask her thousand silly question now.

\- what's his name ? He asked for the first time of their interaction happy.

-nokk !

-Wooo

-i dont think he will like you did try to chop her owner head ! She answered finally bitter.

-Of course of course ! He makes a paused indicating he was thinking

-do you think this is possible a fire horse ? He asked a idiotic smile on his face.

-Perhaps but i m pretty sure its hurt !

\- she has a water horse ! he repeat still amazed but this time more too himself.

she ask him a question before he could ask an other silly one himself.

-do you want a bite of my sandwich ?

\- there is what inside ?

\- chicken !

\- poisoned ? he added suspicious

Anna rolled her eyes

\- no Hans this is not poisoned !

\- perfect then ! he smile , As hans took a part of anna sandwiches , he proposed to the young queen

\- and do you want a bite of mine ? There is cheese !

-cheese why not ? Added anna visibly charm by this composition.

A silence settle between them but instead of being uncomfortable anna find it kinda relaxing. She could here hans breathing next to her and the annoying sound of the ballroom where far far away. Finally she really tolerate Hans presence right there and even if it hurt to admit it...

she was enjoying it. him also...if not he would have defintly move since a long time.

The corridor were gorgeous yes extremely gorgeous regal and huge and she could see the night and the stars through the windows gave a magical tone to her evening.

Finally anna put her attention again on her compagnon of the evening and come to the conclusion that she had in front of her the true Hans. not Prince charming ! of course he was Hans he was an asshole ! of course ? but at the same time this man was not the cruel man that betray her in the library he was very strangely...more sympathetic ! or just that there something extremely touching coming from him this night.

Hans was visibly lost in his thought , still an expression between bitterness and sadness on his face even after their little chat. From where she was she could admire how perfectly built his face was. It was true he had lost weight but by looking at his arm anna could still see hans form of biceps under his shirt. Yes kristoff arm were definitely bigger not that hans arm where small but there were smaller than kristoff one. A smile appear on her face as the thought of her fiance. I wonder what he must do ? Now ? Sleeping ? Oh no no no i know anna taught inside of her. He must like always make that funny and weird voice for sven. Finally she put again her attention at her ex fiance , when suddenly she saw a bruises in his neck it was hide by hans clothes but anna could still see it.

\- hans what is that ? Surprise he whispered some unbelievable explanation..

-oh that ? Well…i….i…i fall on something pointy one day !

\- i m clumsy he added embarrassed while chuckling

\- so finally you are most clumsy than me observed anna serious. she had never ever see Hans as someone clumsy. she was the awkward and clumsy one Hans was elegant , regal and sophisticated but then he did hit her with sitron the day they meet. she sighed inside of her frustrated. Realizing that every opinion that she had on Hans was based on three days of his whole life. in the end its was pretty hard to have an opinion about him

\- yes !it happen a lot !i m…extremely clumsy he offered her a smile.

no ! That'was not possible a pointy object will definitely not have let on hans skin a bruise like that. Yes its was a bigger object. She was not a fool hans was lying to her. But then it was not anything of her business. right ? she was making him very uncomfortable, of course she was the one that need to makes everything awkward. Like always she blush.

-your majesty is something alright ? He added worried.

\- oh no i was thinking about….something.

\- I m sorry !

\- for what ? anna responded raising an eyebrow. Has hans read her mind again ?

\- for your sister !

\- oh yes..! she lied not wanted him to know what she was actually thinking..

She then observed on him a malicious smile finally appear

\- so that means that your sister…is in magical forest free with a water horse , enjoying her times , free , doing whatever she likes and you… are stuck in arendelle study as the queen with thousand duties and responsibilities and boring works he laughed too much amused for her taste.

Anna offered him a dirty look and hit him on the shoulder than makes him laugh.

\- you sure this is not a trap from your sister your majesty ?

\- say who? Mister who want absolutely to be king ? she responded Playful.

-between a water horse in a magical forest and be king i would definitely choose the first option your majesty he laughed again still not over the fact that elsa had a water horse for herself.

Anna make a grimace her majesty ? again ? He had call her only by" your majesty" it was weird as if there were strangers. Well there were not strangers anymore ? Right ? has he forgot her name ?

-please call me anna !

\- anna ? He said very surprised.

\- well…

She took his glass to serve herself a glass of champagne finally now even more comfortable with Hans presence.

\- you know very well my name and the queen ask you to call her by it so i dont see the problem ! She add while smiling.

\- oh…ok ! I didn't wanted to be improper.

This time she saw it ! A genuinely loving smile again! or is he acting ?

\- so…she added while drinking very fast her glass of champagne.

-you prefer a water horse than be king she said amused

\- i dont want to be rude but...that's surprising coming from you she added

\- thats not very complicated i bet i would have sucks at being king !

She stopped herself shocked by his Answer.

\- wait what ? Was the only thing she could say dumbfounded.

She had talk to her citizens and they had all said to her that Hans had take great care of all of them. It was actually the only thing Hans did actually Right.

\- and me i bet you would be an awesome king hans ! She answer way too fast that it surprise him He raise his head and look at her.

\- i mean This is not about that this is..this is you ways to be king that were evi…

\- no ! ….i dont know what does i feel i will be a good king i mean if people had constantly belittle you your whole life this is maybe because there are reasons.

reasons ?

Wooo it was really a confession. Prince hans of the southern isles was really feeling that way ? Woo it was a true shocked for Anna that the arrogant prince was feeling like this inside of him ? Did something happen to him in 3 years for thinking this way ? Maybe he was trying to have her pity him ? But no he really seems to be sincere in his confession. there was absolutely no purpose in lying.

\- no ! ! She added trying to comfort him.

\- Sometimes people belittle you because they are jealous , means bullies...not for actual reasons !

He close his eyes and whispered

-you really are a lovable person anna ? Each time someone stab you behind you responded with love.

-that's my secret power ! love ! just like yours is...whatever you did to read in my mind with you waves , aura thing. This time he paused a little his head on the wall looking in her direction but she couldn't tell if he was taking her for a stupid little princess naive believing in love something disgusting according to him or he was just really amazed by what she said.

He really was mysterious

she also noticed his eyes. his dreamy blue...wait ? they were green. she hadnt notice hans eyes were green...she defintly was desperate that night she tought to not even have notice her fiance colors of eyes.

if they were still dreamy...they didnt look exactly the same. once they were full of love and excitment now...it was like there were in there something mixed between distress and...lost of hope. yeah it was like the once ambitious man was now gone. he knows he had commit crimes and he couldnt be a king anymore...or maybe he didnt having faith in himself anymore was something more suit for the situation. after All he did said to her that he will...sucks at being king and if people belittle him there were reasons. finally Anna come to the conclusion Hans was depressed , severly depressed.

and now she was feeling torn...after what he has done they were was no way she would feel bad for him he was a grown ass adult...but still she feel a pain in the area of her heart she did not wish people misery not even Hans.

\- oooh i understand ! he break the silence finally making an expression as if he had understand something big , really enormous

\- you comes here to punch him ? he claimed happy to have find something to accuse her of.

\- i beg your pardon ? She laughed dumbfounded by his conclusions she had even forget about that punch.

\- you comes here sat next to him...in order to makes me lose my guards but i m not a fool i m not like that !

\- no because guess what...not everyone has ulterior motive when they meet someone

\- really ? he said with sarcasm

\- yes that call be nice ! she smile.

she suddenly nearly jumped when someone call her name.

\- Queen Anna Your majesty ! You are there !

she looked at the visitor she had see him downstair. red hair , venomous green eyes ,freckle it was one of Hans brothers , but if Anna couldn't Not notice the similarities with his little brother. She couldn't also not noticed the difference , that's thing Hans talk previously about having an aura...his brother has a very different one much more Malevolent. it was true he was charming , but something in that man was not trustful and even something was kinda intimidating , scaring her. Now that she was thinking about it she had never be truly scared of Hans. she was confront to another reality perhaps its was not just Hans words his brothers were truly terrible person.

\- Prince Rudi of the southern isles ! He bow.


	3. meeting the princes of the southern isles...

" did my...little brother was bothering your majesty ?"

"what ? no no no ! It was an accident ! "She smile innocent

"we accidently meet each others ! nothing more ! "

"did he tried to hurt you or insulted you perhaps ?" This time she saw Rudi give Hans a venomous look nearly threatening. " no no really it is fine !" She give again her best most innocent smile to appease the tensions. she didn't wanted to cause Hans any discord with his brothers when she was the one that actually sit next to him. She thought she was going to when suddenly an other prince arrived.

"your majesty ! Prince runo of the southern isles twin of prince Rudi" She give again a friendly smile at the man who just present himself , even though this one was as intimidating as his brother.

"Runo " Rudi called his twin brother " if you could lead queen anna to the ballroom i fear her majesty ...got lost in the castle"

" no ! I..." Was she really gonna tell them she was visiting the castle all alone when she should be upstair ? not that she own them any answers but it really will seems strange...finally she took runo arm that he offered her. This one was least scary that his brothers he was blond very tall not as handsome as his brothers but she was actually glad to go back to to the ball with him and not rudi.

" goodbye hans !" She looked behind her offering him a weak smile suddenly it was like hans feel thousand less devilious compare to his twins brothers , like if he was some weak little mice compare to his older brothers who were looking just like two dangerous sharks.

Something definitely was scaring her from these two men but she couldn't tell what exactly ? Anna didn't even noticed she had forget to breath. She took a deep breath that runo noticed. "the champagne ! that must be that..."she explained while laughing trying to give again an another smile hiding that she was in fact really anxious.

But once they were walking along the corridor anna look over her shoulder again Hans has disappeared just like rudi. she nervously bites her lips had she put him in trouble ? She had her answer when she got at the level of the stair with runo . She saw Hans and rudi through a windows of Andalasia's castle arguing. The windows was slightly open they were talking enough lound for anna to noticed it but not enough for the people in the castle to noticed it.

Rudi was insulting Hans in the garden and runo was really embarrassed by the situation. Anna feel a cramp in her stomach. Now there was no any doubt she had cause involuntary a fight between Hans and his brothers and the only thing she wanted to do right know was not to go back at the bal but apologize. yes give hans deep apologized she careful hear the Brothers fight in the garden :

"you had one mission ! Hide you insignificant pitiful presence from that party !" Rudi tone was telling her he was furious and threatening "What do you think ? I force her to sit with me ? " this time she heard Hans voice. He must be so mad at me " oh so perhaps i should have locked you somewhere !" again Rudi was threatening Hans and what a threatening. well at least they take seriously the situation about Hans and what he has done to her and elsa.

" thats not my fault caleb wanted me here !" caleb ? that's must be his oldest brothers ! she had heard a name like that when she was in the ballroom. "you knows why you stayed outside ! If i see you outside...i m gonna told that to father ! " " what are you going to tell him ?" " that you tried to talk to queen anna ! He is gonna be so mad when he is gonna learn ! " Then anna heard a silence Hans was thinking about his answer. oh she wanted to hide she wanted to hide so much Hans must be so angry and furious at me that i put him into this whole mess. "i told you this is her that stay i did nothing to her !" This time anna really heard Hans nearly yelled.

Anna stopped to walk , she heard a noise a very loud noise coming from the garden and at the same time she makes the wrong choice to decided to look at the windows. She gasped horrified at what she had just saw. Rudi had just throw the next object in front of him right in hans face and it was makes in glass.

glass

A part of Hans cheek who has meet the part of the object through his skin was bleeding. Horrified by the situation she stood here absolutely horrified by the violence. She put her hands through her mouth. She had never ever assist to such a scene since she was little.

she wanted to cried right know. Things had escalated so quickly and she just could have prevent all of this if she had continue her visit of the castle

Good heaven her parents had prevent her to be exposed to such scene. What does she had do. oh no no what does she had do ? She had totally forget about Prince Runo presence when she heard again his voice. " i m so sorry my brothers has some anger issues."...he chuckle trying to hide His discomfort " anger issues ?" She whispered horrified."yes ! But it is nothing remembered your majesty he is that almost murderer of your sister and tried to took advantages of your title. " but...he had done nothing to me tonight...in years !" her tone surprise her it was not aggressive ,not angry it was pure worrying toward Hans.

"yes sure i m gonna told it to my brother ! this is a..misunderstanding Now if we may move !"

She was not trusting him something was not feeling right. Still shocked she looked at the scene through the windows. she had envisaged the idea of Hans lying about his brothers. she had envisaged the idea of them be actually as terrible as he said. But...she never ever envisaged a third option. them being way worse than Hans said this option never crossed her mind.

she saw rudi and Hans notice her making sign to runo " your majesty...poeple are waiting for you in the ballroom he said touching gently her arm."

"but hans who is gonna takes cares of him ? "she asked extremely worried

"your majesty...no need to makes you worry for something so not important Hans is not.."

" not important " she said in a whisper offended.

" his cheek is bleeding !" she paused a hand to her heart still horrified her tone still calm.

"i m so sorry i didn't mean he...he did nothing wrong this is my fault .. she tried to justify herself to runo they taught Hans did something to her that's why they were acting this way. yes that was the only explication ! they found Hans next to the princess he took advantages of her title and tried to steal her kingdom. of course there are not gonna be nice with Hans. He sighed still not losing his patience but very annoyed , Anna could see he didn't have any news argument.

"queen anna...hans has to deal that all his life this is not new to him ! what you saw hans is used to that ! Him at your place he will not be shocked !"

wait what ?

Now she had confirmation from runo own words that their behaviors have nothing to do with Arendelle. since he is little ? was he dumb to said to her such a thing ? it was suppose to makes her less worried ? She still look over the windows trying to find Hans but now this is a gently hand with a tone full of misogyny that touch her shoulder.

" there there this is not a scene for a lady to watch ! Matthias is waiting for you upstair..."

matthias ? she had forgot about matthias This time Anna obediently follow him ...not that she was appreciated him but she didn't wanted to makes the situation any worse. but a deep part of her was hating herself to makes herself appear like is she was some dumb naive and silly soft girl she was not like that ! she was...strong determined and she had just appear like a delicate very sensitive little flower to the twins. Anna swear this two dont even have respect for ladies.

while walking toward the ballroom it was as if she was a swimming in the sea her ears were barely acknowledging the sound around her. an oppression on her chest she couldn't help think about what she had just heard.

he is used to that since he is a little So something really happen to Hans to makes him turn in the awful person she was too her.

she suddenly feel a strong strange feeling of nostalgia. During years she had convince herself that perhaps he has lied to her but now its was impossible she was confront toward the true reality of her Family in law of one day. they were awful people awful people.well at least the twins and suddenly it seems she had send Hans to...Hell !

Suddenly anna remind herself about what she told elsa and kristoff after Arendelle was unfroze about Hans punishment.

"the best way to punish him is to makes him face to face with the one thing he is the most scared of let his father and brother deal with him it they are truly as terrible as Hans says they are" A part of her was feeling that this twins were not really outraged by what Hans has done and everything about Hans treatment in the end has nothing to do with her and arendelle.

oh my god...Hans i m so sorry !

When she come back in the ballroom Matthias nearly run toward her " anna where were you ? "" i was visiting the castle ! i m so sorry is should have told you ! " This is me who should apologize !" She raise an eyebrow "for what ? " " i thought They said they were not the southern isles at the ball but i fear i have misunderstood what they said with a genuinely expression of concern in his face. Anna smiled Matthias was such a sweetheart. she had briefly talk to him about the "hans fiasco" and he was doing his best to prevent anna a unwanted meeting.

"its nothing matthias ! she give a little hug finally happy to saw a familiar face after meeting those creepy prince. "Well i hope they have not invited..". He makes a sign on his face as if the word "Hans" was forbid. she nodded panicked inside of her to tell to matthias that she actually meet him talk to him she didn't wanted to cause much more trouble that she already caused him So she decided to keep her little encounter with her ex fiance for her.

Anna took her glass of champagne this time piss of she was back to the start... she definitely needed something to entertain herself.

" so there are 3 princes here"...she noticed even more curious about Hans family after the accident. ""there are 6 here !" Matthias added. "what ? oh ! i didn't notice it ! well see you later i ' m gonna go at the buffet once again" She give Matthias a friendly look and makes a funny expressive face telling him " oh that ball is really dull" that Matthias answer with a chuckle.

once at the buffet she realize she had leave everything upstair when she was with Hans...and decided to serve herself finally happy a glass of water.

but suddenly she hears someone talk right next to her but anna could only see his very large back.

" you know we can send two boat to corona and destroyed the kingdom if they tried to threaten the isles or you kingdom the advantage to be our allie "

" but this is our wish Caleb...have the southern isles as our allie"

Caleb ?

Hans oldest brothers was just in front of her and she didn't knew if it was her , but it seems the heir prince of the southern isles was playing politic and war just like if he was 5 years old even her a young queen of several weeks could tell it. if it was him the future king of the southern isles once Hans's father will died then the southern isles were going to go on very hard crisis.

she was going to leave when she accidently hit him and all her water fall on his clothes . "sorry i m so sorry" she tried to said panicked before he could said anything.

damn she hate herself ! of course she had to act all clumsy and Awkward...the first time she meet and talk with the the heir and future king of the southern isles.

Damn Anna !

Finally Caleb notice her , He was as Handsome as his brothers , wearing a majestic outfit regal directly fitting with his number in the line of succession. he really was dress...as a heir ! There was something about him extremely charismatic maybe it was the beard , the powerful blue eyes , the full beard , or the incredibly charming smile with dimples he offered her.

Yeah this one was looking like a true lion , more regal than Hans , less threatening than his twins brothers. " its nothing Prince Caleb of the southern isles" he presented himself but suddenly he stop talking his eyes wide open when he realize with who he was actually talking.

" Queen Anna..." he recognized her surely he had already saw her in some ball she had assist. "this is my fault !" he said suddenly panicked. "i should have see behind me." He added "no no its me i was thinking about something" she tried to add while smiling uncomfortable.

"Its alright, i have to said...i m awfully awfully sorry for the behavior of my little brother" he said suddenly and extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

" i m extremely , extremely..." he continued but anna could tell the sincerity was not there and all those was more for the formality. " its alright..." Anna said trying to prevent the best to rolled her eyes " i promise he is not there" he laughed with eccentricity.

wooo...first interaction with this one and he was already lying ! great ! how amazing is this family anna tought.

"really ?" Anna said with a force smile full of hypocrisy.

Do not fit yourself by his appearance Anna. He is gorgeous but clearly a liar , and definitely likes his little brothers. "oh yes he is...not here and definitely at home..." he laughed nervously. So he is liar but also dumb ? even if she hadn't see Hans she would have suspect something. finally this famous Prince Caleb of the southern isles was nervous...very nervous.

Because not only he drink his glass of champagne very fast but was so nervous that he didn't even notice he drink anna's own glass of water. This is when he notice the confuse shocked and strange look on her face that he realized...and once again he turn even more paler.

"oh my...i m so sorry i didn't... "this is nothing" she said again and give him a weak and fake smile this one was really not at her taste gorgeous but nope...she just didn't like him. "please tell me you are not gonna told that to my father" he nearly begged.

She was going to respond why would a grown ass adult in his 40s would ask such a thing but she just give a friendly "no no" and leave him.

she decided to go on the garden , still worried about Hans when she saw not too away from her a man...that really catch her attention. He really was...not handsome , gorgeous but a pure god ! it was just impossible to not notice him.

His eyes and hair were darker than the one of the princes of the southern isles there was something incredibly mysterious and enigmatic about him ! His features were incredibly drawn..and his body was muscular not too big but not too thin. The man give her a smile when he noticed she was looking at him...blushing anna decided to look inside her glass. the man said hello with one of his hands. A pure friendly hello.

Anna look behind her and then realize he was addressing his sign to her. In the end This little friendly moment of instant connection with a stranger incredibly gorgeous was broke when a man less tall than him with definitely lighter eyes and hair and a very...cocky and at the same times playful attitude comme here screaming at him.

" you didn't do it Emil ! you didn't do it ! if you did it i m gonna said to father your little secret" the man closed his eyes extremely piss off by the second man who just come " and me jurgen i m gonna said to him that you laid with all the women of the 3th isles"

isles ? this man apparently called emile was also a prince of the southern isles. so now this handsome and friendly man is at least , a liar , dumb or sadistic. She tried to makes herself as little as he could but the others prince catch her immediately

"oh but this is queen anna" he nearly yelled as if she was very famous and with a big smile on his face.

"queen anna" responded shocked the man called Emil. "this is her this is Anna...you mean Anna of arendelle ? the Anna of Hansy" ?"

Anna didn't knew what to be more pissed of the confirmation he was really one of Hans older brothers or the fact they identify her to be "hans's anna" finally the one called jurgen approchaed seductive , confident cocky and playful this one was definitely the "womanizer of the bunch.

" hello your majesty Prince jurgen of the southern isles "he bowed! " i m awfully sorry for the behavior of my little brother" he added a big flirty smile on his face

really ? awfully sorry...anna was not a fool..this one was clearly searching for more firmly she said " i know you oldest brother already apologize" she responded harsh. This one didn't have any manners even the diabolic twins had one. " in case you didn't knew... prince jurgen i have a fiance" " and ? " he responded still not understanding her." " i have a wife you know , marriage is only a silly transaction" he winked at her. oh...so now this one is the kind of man to cheat of his wife. again what a bunch of little angel. She finally hear him laughed really amused. " i apologize for my behavior your majesty but no man cannot not said how gorgeous you are ! your beauty is well know from the isles to the kingdoms at the north of the continent Queen Anna"

"whoa what a beautiful compliment you give me" she responded couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice , their interaction was unbelievable. finally the one called Emil succeeded in ending the little conversation. " Jurgen stop bothering her" " what i m not...alright...well good bye Queen Anna enjoyed the little party" he left while giving her a another half playful half flirty smile"

"nice he has left" she heard emile laughed. he offered her a very friendly Hand " we dont have be introduce correctly my name is Emil i m the 5th prince of the southern isles" he said with a big smile oh yes now that she could see him more close this Emil...was really a god ! . "you are beautiful" she giggled nervously following after by "wait what" and her blushing. Emile laughed at her reactions but surprisingly choose to ignore it

" i fear tonight i have to apologize about not one my brother but two" he smile

" i m awfully sorry for Hans behavior and...jurgen" " to his defense he was drunk like always" he makes a little grimace." i pity his wife." Anna start to said but emile explained her " do not" "it wasnt really a marriage of love Jurgen never consent of it and actively was against "

"that's horrible" anna finally said having a little empathy for him. she just couldn't imagine be fiance to kristoff without loving him or just be force to marry someone she didn't love. " yes...love is not really something that exist in the southern isles" He laughed " not a big secret for you after what hans did"

what a sad confession emile makes to her. love does not exist in the southern isles really ? she had heard that all the prince of the southern isles were married expect for two but she had assume all were consent union.

"i m sure it can " she said while she noticed a true sadness in the eyes of the 5th prince of the southern isles. " oh with father this is gonna be complicated" he chuckled. "you father has set arranged marriage for all your brothers" she asked surprise.

" well yes we are like transaction for him...politic...everything is about politic !" he makes a paused and look at her during long second " there is really something trustworthy in you your majesty like i m here talking to you about myself when this is the last subject you will be interest" he laughed a part of him embarrass.

she blushed " thank you for the compliment but you are not bothering me" she said liking the company of emile he was the most normal Hans oldest brothers she had meet so far. " well Emile i m sure the woman of your life is waiting for you somewhere" visibly charmed by her he explained friendly " this is nice for you to said that yes i hope the man of my life is waiting somewhere from me" he laughed but anxious about Anna opinion on him.

oh my...

of course 13 brothers one has to be gay

why it had to be all the times the most handsome anna noticed amused inside of her head.

without broke the trust Emil had put in her she whisper to him " there is one ?..." she tried to guess emile nodded. " i m so sorry..." she added sad for him. "dont be life is made of sacrifice i guess no one can be happy"

" well me i hope one day you are gonna be happy" she answered sincerely.

"thank you your majesty"

"call me anna"

shocked happy he responded " well thank you Anna...i think..i have to go to check on jurgen" They both burst out laughing

on his way to the ballroom he couldn't help apologize again just like his brothers " again i m awfully sorry for the behavior of Hans i fear i have my responsibility you know big brothers..i was not the most friendly to him...like it was dumb but i pretended he was invisible during 2 years " he chuckle "good bye anna..oh and do not talk to our father of we see him about jurgen then he is is gonna turn so crazy"

so emile was one of those three jerk...finally all her sympathy for him disappeared. Westergaard are jerks dont you experience with Hans has teach you nothing ? At least he recognized that he did something wrong which prove that he is jerk...but sill less of an assholed than his brothers;

Anna eat a cake bitter...god she really was liking him. ! all of this makes anna think about Hans again... and what had happen before. she needed to see him before the ball will be over at least apologize. So she decided to entered when suddenly she nearly fall on the floor a hand from a stranger took her by a surprise at the moment the orchestra change of music.

" glad i caught you ! "

Hans ? she was going to say happy but no it was him , it was someone other.

" prince Rudi ?"

He took his hand and then following the music he lead her in a little dance not really at Anna pleasure. She decided to go with him in his dance , angry and mad she wanted to talk to him. he was without a doubt trying to repair what he had did and makes sure anna didn't talk to anyone about what she had just saw and hear from Runo.

obviously it will makes a scandal if the last prince of the southern isles was suffering of neglect and physical abuse since he was little at the end of his 12 oldest brothers. a huge scandal !

" this is not a way to treat his little brothers ! she finally said this time happy to be firm. Just to feel his hand while dancing with him was something that makes her wanted to vomit.

"me what i noticed your majesty is that you have choices...option...send him on a trial...send him in prison...send him...to death"

He makes a paused and then dance during several short second once closer he added

" but you choose to send Hans back home" she looked at him waiting for him to explain what he mean. He continued while whispering in her ear " and we know that Hansy has talk to you about us that we could be malevolent to him the wall of the southern isles kingdom has ears" shocked she looked at him " what do you mean exactly " " i mean sending him back home knowing that we could be malevolent to him" she interrupted him " yes a part of me wanted to punished him by what he was the most scared of if you so terrible as he said but i didn't knew you were THAT terrible"

she bites her lips when she saw rudi smirk. he had manipulated her. maybe he had heard nothing but now he had heard exactly what he wanted to ear. " seems that the little princess did not have noble intentions when she send hansy back therefore" he smirked

"oh please stop making allusion and said what you really want to " mad she really was going to punch him right know in the face in public in front of everyone.

"What did you complain to my brother about our treatment of him ? You should feel..happy "

has he lose his mind ?

" but...but i didnt knew that you were that terrible and no...me i m just no like you i dont feel happy for others misery no matters what they did to me" she said furious.

"i fear anna that just like hans makes the choice to left you to died..you makes the choice when you have plenties possibilities to punish him to send him home...knowing perfectly the possibilités of us be malevolent and you even admit counting on that part for us to punish him".

" NO ! Dont twist what i said...i mean he decide to comes in arendelle to steal my kingdom he was a grown ass adult...responsible of his crimes"

"and could have assume like a...grown ass adult his crimes...in arendelle...? but apparently it was not what the princess wanted for him have i recap everything that get into your mind your majesty"

" no..." suddenly he held a little tighter , he gritted his teeth visibly trying to control his anger. Anna feel it rudi was scared frightened at the idea anna reported the scene between rudi and Hans in the garden to someone and just like he was scared she was really becoming more and more scared of the man in front of her.

" anna...deal with the reality he didn't have lied to you about us...his life is actually worse and thats...thats not the result of a punishment because of his...crimes...of course our father dont cares about a so miserable queen and a so little kingdom. No ! His treatment has nothing to do with that but only link to how we treat him since litle and you you decided to send him to...hell !"

"but i didn't knew that ! i have nothing to do with that !..why are you trying to blame me ? me or not me you still would have treat him the same way

" oh no you give us a reason to treat him way way way ..worse ! You can only said to you thank you good job your majesty !

" NO ! He give you a reason to treat him even worse not me ?"

"Hansy took himself the boat that lead him to home : apparently this is not princess anna herself who orders her man to send him back home !.she wanted hans to deal with us if we we were that terrible and now that she know how much we are actually terrible she didn't knew seems that finally you have a big part to play in hansy state today in the southern isles"

Anna couldn't believing him Rudi was trying to shame her and manipulating her in order to makes her feel guilty and not talk about what she had just saw previously in the garden. What a stupid idea.

she succeeded leaving him discreetly or more he allowed her. She watch a last times behind her shoulder rudi smirk she needed to go .outside in front of the castle a place where no one no stupid prince of the southern isles would saw her but on her way she run into a man...

she was going to apologize just like when she meet caleb but this time she froze not able to talk.

the man was as charismatic as Caleb , as confident as jurgen , as tall as emil but also intimidating as Rudo and rudi and his eyes...his eyes were as powerful and green just like Hans 's eyes. On the contrary he was..more older than them...at least 20 years and he had grey hair and a grey beard.

Anna turn red she had run into the king of the southern isles. himself.

at her biggest surprise his majesty only makes a friendly movement with his hand to tell it was alright. He was in liveful discussion with someone else that was familiar to anna.

the duke of weselton himself.

the duke at anna surprise seems to be strangely...docile and instead of be the nervous kind of man she knew him to be he was much more calm. yes she had never see the duke acting like that

during one instead she watch him ending his discussion with the King of the southern isles and leave. Her surprise was definitely legitimate for when he left the king give a friendly smile while proposing her a glass of wines that was next to him.

"Different isn't he ? " he said in a a satisfying tone she takes the glass of wines polite and watch the old crazy duke during one instant.

"He seems to be " she said dumbfounded "thank you" she added when she accepted the glass he was proposing.

"How you succeeded he is kinda difficult" she said extremely curious.

"i have my little secret !" he said amused She looked at him dying to know more about

"Mirror people" he said briefly he decided to serve this time a glass of wine for himself.

"mirror people" Anna repeated in a whisper catch by the mysterious tone in the voice of the king of the southern isles.

"our world is full of selfish self centered people my dear , the best thing when you talk with them is too act exactly like them"

she continued looking at him lose in the charisma of the king in front of her.

" give people what they want and they will give you what you want they adore see their own reflection in others" he added.

" this is interesting" anna responded guinenly interest then she noticed was it Hans 's father little secret of manipulation that help Hans fool everyone her , elsa , her people ? the only question was why does the king told her that ? He looked more deeply in her as if he was trying to find something.

" you are young queen Anna...do not let people around you crush you" she was really an open book isn't it ?

" well...sometimes this is complicated just because i m so young they think i m sort of stupid so i tried to prove them the strong leader but i guess it dont really worked" she confessed to his majesty. Anna tough for one second that the king would have ignore her ? yes why would in the world the king of the southern isles waste anymore times with a young inexperience queen but to her biggest surprise he was still here listening to her.

" remember sometimes when you makes politic it is like...nature , the wild and It is not the strongest of the species that survives in the nature not the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is most adaptable..."

"to change" she said at the same time than him giving him a big smile she knew that quote ! the king give her a smile approving what he said.

" Charles darwin " she added wanted to impress him and judging by his expression he was , impress and please he compliment her.

" you have potential Anna i see it in you" he leave this time offering her the same charismatic smile that she had see in Caleb previously.

she stood here kind of happy did she just have one instant connection with Hans's father ? it was crazy , she was picturing him to be scary and he was definitely intimidating but judging how his sons were talking about him she wasnt thinking he will be so friendly. she realize it was not that the king was friendly he was more smart , yes this was a man definitely smart at the difference of his sons.

suddenly she meet the gaze of someone in the ballroom , she decided to leave this time again so she walked toward the door but the man who was ginger and wearing glasses kept staring at her.

it had to be one of Hans brothers once again ! she sighed ! she was tired of his brothers and her the only thing she wanted was too see Hans if he was alright. the man was definitely not going to leave her alone , he was still looking at her once arrived at the door she decided to run...run fast but at her biggest surprise the man follow her.

He was running.

god what does he want ? threaten her ? because he dont want his reputation to be over like his brothers she took the stairs and run fast to go on the royal garden

Arrived in the garden it was enough he was still there..

" WHAT ? what do you want from me" she needed to let this out of her chest

" i m TIRED of your family i dont know who is worse , the one that is dumb and misogynistic , the one that is sadistic and threatening , the immature one that drink my glass ,of water the one that flirt with me when i said to him i had a fiance or the one that pretend that Hans was invisible when he was little and god ! if at the end you tell me to not tell it to your father then i SWEAR i m gonna do it because at least him he seems more intelligent that all of you" she had nearly yelled , mad she was expecting the man to say something but he was still trying to little speed had apparently exhausted him.

" i m...so...sorry...your majesty" he makes a big paused to breath " but...allow me to...introduce..myself"

"Prince ..."

"lars ..." He took an other deep breath making a grimace

"of the southern isles "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope my english is not a whole disaster this fic is really A Hans and Anna fanfic interacting with each others faithful to " a frozen heart" informations we have about him but i really wanted to makes Anna interact with his family so here is this chapter. About anna interaction with the king of the southern isles : i think frozen is suppose to takes place in 1836 at that time Charles darwin publish only a book of his notes not already his theory so lets say it this universe his works come years sooner.


	4. The corridor and the library

"i dont cares about your name Prince Lars"

"please your majesty i need to apologize !" she heard the desperate voice of the man who still was trying to breath.

"your brothers already did.." she said fed up in a harsh tone.

"no...i mean i need to apologize personally"

" wait what ?"

its has been now more than 2 minutes that she had chatted with this prince Lars of the southern isles and Anna comes to the conclusion that it was finally the only useful interaction she had with Hans family since the beginning of the evening. Lars told her everything.

Literally everything.

First how much he love his little brother. it was something that struck her . if Hans brothers were jerks this one was loving very much Hans. He told her how he was the one that encourage Hans to go in arendelle to seduce Elsa. How it was at first not Hans idea , but his idea. that's he wanted so much his baby brother to leave the southern isles. leading him to develop but not too much Hans life in the southern isles. it was not pretty as Anna had guess by interacting with his others brothers. All the works they had to do during 3 years about arendelle or just about having the king trust to be send at the coronation.

it really surprised her , she had pictured Hans be the one and only one planning his goal since the start. the fact that its was not even his idea was a very shocking news.

"i m so sorry your majesty i dont know what happen in Hans head but i wanted to apologize in person because without me...then everything would have never happen"

she looked at Lars with sympathy the man in front of her was really feeling guilty trying to apologize again and again.

"Prince Lars I cannot accept your apologize for this is Hans that makes those choices not you" she said understanding him but feeling it was not alright. He was here blaming himself when there was only one responsible of Hans's action and it was him.

" i know but i cant help think i m the one responsible of everything without me pushing Hans to arendelle nothing would have happened."

she give him a weak smile to the kind and benevolent man in front of her " Lars you are not responsible of anything"

" i dont know what to do personally to repair what i did"

"prince lars i promise you own me nothing i even reconcile with my sister because of Hans appearance in my life" she smiled again at him

finally an idea comes in her mind Hans ? she wanted to see him again perhaps Lars knew where he was ?

"there is maybe something..." not really certain she added while closing her eyes nervously " it is possible to see Hans " Lars was obviously very confused by her request. Suddenly nervous she told him everything having difficulties not talking too much fast.

" i m sorry ! i know he is here but then there was you twins brothers that comes and then there is this one the scary one Rudi who throw an object right in Hans face"

" Rudi did WHAT ?"

"and then i panicked and feel like i was responsible but then i go back to the ball and there was all your others brothers and rudi threaten me so i m here right know and just wanted to see him again" Lars was not extremely confused by her explication but extremely shocked.

" wait wait Rudi threaten you ? " he raised en eyebrow dumbfounded trying to catch the information of the young queen.

" kind of , yes, but this is a small detail" she was planning Lars to be reticent by the idea of see Hans again but he was the whole contrary.

"of course he is upstairs next to the corridor where is the gallery of the royal family of Andalasia ! i m gonna charge myself of my brothers Queen Anna. they are gonna..." she impulsively hug him.

" thank you , thank you so much Lars Hans is lucky to have you in his life"

On theses words she left him confused and surprised by the affection of the young queen. she thought one moment if she hadn't be improper but curiously Lars was smiling catch by the adorkable young queen of Arendelle

This time finding Hans upstairs was difficult for she was very tired. She was going to apologize , and by apologizing she meant makes Hans had the most awesome night he could ever have. Suddenly she saw him at the balcony.

He was looking in front of him with melancholy all alone with the scars on his cheek because of the accident of the beginning of the evening.

there was not any dumb stupid brothers this time but most importantly Lars will be checking on his annoying little twin brothers.

" Hans ?"

He nearly jumped but then smile at her when he recognize Anna.

" Anna !" there was a weird tone in his voice indicating that he was surprised but she could felt also that he was...Happy ! happy to see her ? really ? was he maybe mad at her ? angry ? there was no sign of hostility in his voice.

She decided this time to not answer but an idea come in her mind.

She remove her boots and said to hans "can i say something crazy mister of the southern isles ?"

Hans face was delicious to watch he pass from surprise to " what the fuck Anna ".

" mister of the southern isles ?" His tone was far from hostile and amused.

"well i would like to know what you are talking about ?" He added playful.

" what about go slid the corridor with me ?" She giggled

"what ? he answered shocked but a part of him was actually very amused."

" no ! No no no no no Anna i m not doing that" he said firmed.

She takes his hand.

"well we will see if i can change your mind mister of the southern isles"

"no definitely not " he laughed while trying to not followed her.

...

It had been now like what ? 30 minutes they were both drunk trying to held each others and not fall on the floor and all the boredom and sadness were as if they have disappeared in one instant.

"it was really funny ! Finished hans while putting his boots again.

"what you want to stop ? But but..we were having so much fun !" Anna said trying to makes Hans stay more longer the evening was not over.

"yes yes but its..."

"only 10 p.m"

"what ? " Hans said surprised . It was just like the night of the coronation. The times passed so fast with Anna. She was entertaining fun loving , crazy and hans has never meet a so much playful person.

"yes only 10 p.m come with me ! We are gonna visit the rest of the castle."

"in our socks you can be serious ?" He added amused at Anna.

"yes ! "She said excited while taking his hand again.

"Anna of arendelle i think you seriously are intoxicated" he laughed

"i think too mister of the southern isles !" she said pretending she was more drunk that what she actually was.

He burst out laughing when suddenly a guard entered where they were. they both hide behind a door trying their best to not laugh. Finally Anna pull him away while giggling but then they had a statue right in front of them. an old member of the royal family of Andalasia and judging by his head he was not happy.

"gosh that guy had really creepy face !"

He laughed at her comment.

"thats the great great great uncle of Edward". He whispered.

"woo ? You know Andalasia history ?" she said impressed.

"well yes !"

"I had to do research in case my evil plan 1 didn't work " he lied fearing of what Anna would think of him if he knew he has pass years reading about history.

Just as a hobby.

Thats was not fun ! And Anna her she was picturing in her head a bad boy , a sarcastic arrogant villainous prince charming. Anna her...with what he had done she already had a image on her mind of him and he didn't wanted to break it because then what she would see ? An useless piece of trash the last of the last. A throwaway prince.

Suddenly he felt something on her arms. It was Anna hands who were gently around his arm and her head on his shoulder.

A warm sensation took part of his body. It was really strange physical contact that didn't hurt on the contrary. the feeling was still there. During the night of the coronation Hans has feel what it was happiness and for the second time in his life he realize it : Anna was making him happy even after everything that happened between them. Finally Anna raised her head.

" i will not like to be his friend !" she chuckled

"where would you like to come now ?" Hans said finally accepting Anna proposition to visit the castle. He was feeling it Anna was exciting by this night. Something that was extremely surprising to him.

" oh ! The library !"

...

"You are sure we can ?" Hans said anxious. one step wrong and the whole continent would hear his father scream from the southern isles.

" i m only repeating queen Nancy instruction ! And she said yes !"

"oh well thats great"

Anna observed the library. It was huge and gorgeous just like the rest of the castle.

She was walking when suddenly she nearly fall on the floor but hans catch before she hurt her head on the floor.

"glad i caught you" they both chuckled at the reference of their first night together.

She needed to sit down. So she proposed hans to read to both of them a book about Andalasia history.

"oh it seems interesting. ! But maybe you would like to do something others ?"

"oh you would like ?"

"no just...i would like to do what you like !" He smiled and Anna could see again a strange emotions on Hans face. He was genuinely interest of doing something that please her. its was definitely something she had never pictured Hans doing.

"well then we can read it !" she said while looking at the book.

Finally hans had take the book. And as far arendelle history was interesting Anna couldn't help but think more about the reader than the book. Her mind still not enough intoxicated to not be able to think right. His voice was soft and calm. A great voice to read that kind of story. Yes it was a relaxing moment.

There was an energy coming from Hans that Anna didn't really notice in the past. During the night of the coronation she was so much desperate by finding prince charming that she didn't really thought about hans himself. a small blush appeared on her face that hans didn't saw. She really was desperate at that time. That time was also when the castle had passed years the gates closed she thought to explained her behavior to herself.

She looked more at Hans , Something reassuring was coming from him. No wonder it was so easy for Anna to trust him. Even the most distrustful person would have a hard time not trusting hans. He knows very much how to makes people comfortable and it was something natural with him.

Secondly he was strangely very empathetic or maybe there was an other word ? it appear to Anna that hans was not only able to read his thought but it was like he could read her feeling ? was that his super power to have fool her so easily and her sister and people also ? Then something occurred to Anna with 12 older brothers who constantly were unstable and ready to change of emotion at every minutes no wonder hans could feel others emotions He maybe or must have live in hyper vigilance all the times ? It was maybe an adaptation to his very sick environment ? Yes for sure it could explain why he was so brilliant with emotions. It was the most logical reasoning. In fact each time Anna get to know more about his past each time she find herself explaining a little better his behavior.

Third , something that she had also notice was how resourceful and smart he was. he was definitely very smart to have fool her like that. his capacity of adaptation was impressive.

Yeah hans had great qualities that for sure would have make him a great king but unfortunately hans has used every single of his quality to do evil things now he was sure that he had no quality at all. What a tragedy how hans has spoiled himself Anna thought. But then how was hans suppose to good things with his qualities when his brothers had teach him that everything that come from him was in fact terrible and disappointing.

" and she is queen Narissa grand grand grandmother "! Added hans with interest.

" woo she lived all of that " Anna claimed succeeding into following the conversation at the same time.

" yes ! I think we have see everything about this book. Maybe you wants now to go in a other place ; the party is still not over "

"yes" said Anna a little too excited. The champagne had really turn her crazy as she really appreciated her night and didn't really wanted her times with Hans to be over.

"we can go in the garden ?" she asked not confident to Hans. Her companion of the evening answered with a bright white smile

" amazing"


	5. the garden and the Clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

Hans tried to smile as anna take his hand to lead him to the royal garden. he was sure anna was bored and wanted to hide it ! of course ! why would she like a night with him ? after all ? or maybe it was the alcohol He tried to get rid of of these negative thought. as anna very excited look at the sky when they arrived in the garden.

" gosh i have never see a so much beautiful sky ! she giggled while looking amazed at all the stars in the sky" Suddenly Hans feel a very strange feeling inside of him something that he could Compare like if there was butterfly playing in his belly. the night was magical , the sky full of stars just like the night of the coronation of elsa. it was like a fairy tale comes true

and anna... oh gosh .she was gorgeous just like always ! fire strawberry blonde Hair , big adorkable green blue eyes and a very expressive body language and facial expression that makes him chuckle inside of him.

spicy and childish but in the good way just like the night of the coronation. The mature and paused Queen of these recent day was not here anymore and he could see all the adorable impulsiveness and craziness of princess Anna of arendelle.

Yeah he had the true Anna in front of him his little Anna. not the serious composed queen , but the crazy fun loving princess who had catch his heart the instant he saw her. Yes he had like Anna but which humans being could not like a person like anna. Only worthless blind people like him could not see how amazing Anna was.

to bad he had ruined everything obsess on a silly goal and dream. and now she was betrothed to another man. He had remorse about what he did. first how he had treat her was awful he had sound so personal when his plan had nothing personal. yes he had remorse about how he treat her that day in the library.

The problem was how was he supposed to feel remorse to Have enter in Anna life to accomplish his selfish desire when his own presence in Anna life beacause of his selfish desire was what caused her reconciliation of her sister , her meeting with her fiance or even worse how was he suppose to feel remorse to have tried to kill Elsa when without that Anna would not have makes her act of true love and most likely would have remain a frozen statue for eternity ? He was happy for that...yes he had act like a douchebag ! but he had caused her positive things in her life and just thinking that after all of that elsa still has left her sisters after sharing 3 small years together was unbelievable to him. Maybe Elsa was after all like his oldest brothers , not caring for anyone but herself , well she had prove him that when she run away didn't even realizing she has froze her kingdom.

\- Makes a wish ! she told him excited when she saw a shooting star.

\- ok ! he smiled while they both closed their eyes at the same times , strangely Hans decide to Makes the wish that Anna will saw more her sister , even if she remind him of his brothers elsa was important for Anna she was her sister and the most important person for her. with a big curious smile she proposed

\- i bet you have make the wish to be the emperor of something ! she laughed. there was something in the way she said that makes him more wanted to laugh than be hurt.

\- well your majesty this is not gonna happen if i tell you he wink at her and give a gentle push on the shoulder. They both laughed and Anna give him a much more strong on the shoulder that makes Hans nearly fall on the floor.

\- oh my god Hans i m so sorry !

\- this is alright he laughed

\- i m sorry i really dont control my... she was going to continue when she froze feeling something on her shoulder Hans notice it fastly and took in his own Hand the baby mice that had climb from the tree to anna shoulder.

\- seems we have a little visitor !

\- woo where was it ?

\- i think on the tree !

...

anna was laughing and she didn't even had stopped the little mice in Hans hand were definitely not going to go back in his home preferring Hans hand.

\- cmon ! you are a big boy ! he paused her on the tree this time convince she was going to let him but the minute after the mices go back in his hand but this time with a little friend.

\- what you have brought your buddy now ? he asked amused Anna burst out laughing.

\- i m sure you dont like to meet my family he laughed and anna could swear see the mices react.

\- yes my father hates little mice sorry buddy !

this time she could see it two disappointed faces but the mices didn't moves.

\- alright alright ! but one little moment !

\- they seems to liked your hands ! she chuckle while Hans was busy trying to prevent the mices to climb on his shoulder.

"My father hates little mices" anna repeat in her head suddenly very interest by the king of the southern isles. she knew Hans had 12 olders brothers , she knew there were jerk and others definitely more more evil than Hans but the King...hans has talk to her very briefly about him the night of the coronation saying he was distant but she knew nothing else about him only for her little interaction with him tonight.

\- so your father hates little mices she repeat curious

\- oh yes that his social darwinsm bullishit Hans Rolled his eyes !

\- well , my dad is the kind of man that believe that survival of the fittest and darwin theory about natural selection should apply to humans. I have always disagree with him , but no one disagree with the king at Home , so he he has always encourage my brothers...

\- pick on the little one of the family ? she added understanding what he was explaining.

\- yeah but not only our citizens also !

\- that's creepy ! she added now having a better view of What Kind of man raise Hans sure a ruthless man that believe pick on the weak is his right.

\- actually...hans laughed looking at the mices

\- this is how my father has always see me ! he paused the mice laughing but she could heard the sadness in it.

\- a mice ?

\- a mice ! he sighed i thought being King will help him see me different , and see that im worthy to be his son but i destroyed everything I prove him that he is right i m his throwaway worthless son and i always will be !

Anna look sad at Hans , it was so surprising to see her arrogant ex fiance talk about him like that again and she could see also that shame himself a lot when honestly the king of the southern isles dont appear to be a good man or father at all. then it struck Her Hans was convince he had to change everything about him to please his father in order to have his affection.

\- have you never considered that it was not you the problem between you and your father ?

He raise his head very surprised nearly shocked

\- i mean why do you want to prove to a man that encourage your brothers to bully you all your life that you are worthy of his times? she explained him trying to put some sense to him.

\- I...you are right ! he responded surprising himself of his answer.

\- well i m sorry but your father seems really to sucks i dont know what you wants so much to have him proud of you ! I m sure the Hans before all those arendelle Event was someone the whole contrary of worthless but a very good Man ! Your father seems to brought the worst of You Hans !

for a short Moment Hans didn't say nothing just taking anna opinion on his father .

\- how do you even know i was a good man before those arendelle events he reply.

\- well tell me one thing that you did in the past from your 1 years old to 20 years old that was evil and then i would have my idea !

She smile when she saw him think very hard finally, proud and arrogant he crossed his arm and added :

\- well , one day i sleep at 9 p.m when i was suppose to be in bed at 8 p.m

anna makes a paused and suddenly burst out laughing was he really serious ? she look at him Hans was serious. no ? she taught shocked. he was really really serious.

\- Hans this is not something evil !

\- ok one day i enter in my castle with my boots dirty he claimed an other times dont tell me that this is not something soooo evil ?

\- no ! that's not something evil ! were you living with a tyrant ?

\- ok...ok...i have one ! one day i entered in my father office while i knew he was busy ! that's that was really really really evil !

\- nope ! she laughed

\- whaaat ,? he reply again. oh please he punish me in my room during one weeks for that THAT's EVIL !

she froze...the king of the southern isles did what ? punish during one week his son in his room because he enter while he was busy ?

\- no Hans that's not evil ! that's only mean that you live with a pretty tyrannical , aasshole father ! she crossed her finger h , please Hans dont said what i think you are gonna said dont said it...

\- no that's what father do ! he shrugged !

oh shit He said it !

Hans your little disaster !

so anna briefly sum up in her head , Hans think that pretend that he was invisible during two years was what brothers do be punish during one week to have enter in his father office or enter with his boot dirty was what father do and he thought that leaving to die a princess and chop a queen head was legitime because he wanted his family to stop underestimate him...

Damn ! what a disaster ! what an awful disaster ! someone need to brought some sense to that man !

no...someone need to kidnap that man ,far away far away from his dad who must have locked him and his brothers away from reality since a long time. and makes him a drawing about what is evil and what is not evil ! now Anna was really really thinking that letting Hans go back from this party with his brothers was maybe not the better solution not only for himself but for others people why would be next " i tried to conquer that kingdom because my dad tell me i cant and since i want to prove him wrong here i m !"

\- no that's not what father do Hans ! she give him a short answer because then it was going to be waaaay to long.

\- well that's not what some father do ! tired he defend the king of the southern isles she added

\- would you behave like your dad with your kids ?

\- no ! he responded confuse.

Ah finally something smart she taught happy

\- ah you see ! she added happy she had win the conversation.

suddenly they both noticed they were now closer from the castle and could hear the music apparently the party was still not over again ? that times with Hans really passed so fast.

\- would the queen offer me this dance ? he offered a smile bow and offer his hand that Anna take with pleasure. they could still hear the music but were enough away to not be notice and had unpleasant gossip about them.

as their were dancing a slow dance , anna could feel Hans big Hand Around her and his others gently on her waist. they both were warm and their touch on her body feel reasurig like he was knowing every step of the dance and was gently leading her. She look deeply in his beautiful green eyes and responsed by a thats was their colors ! something others that she missed blind by her obsession of her perfect prince Charming! she didn't even notice his green pretty eyes !

green ! Anna ! his eyes are not blue how you could miss something like that.

then she looked at his hair they were definitely longer and please she notice that suit him more. also when they were messy. messy hair for a messy personality she thought

the sideburn !

unfortunately them there were still here...she must have make a weird grimace because Hans speak he whisper in his ears

\- no i m not going to shave them ! he laughed dumbfounded she looked at him very expressive

\- wooo you made your thing ?

\- my thing ? he responded surprise

\- yeah i mean reading people mind ! he burst out laughing very amused by her answer.

\- no ! this is because you are looking at them Anna.

\- ooooh yesss she didnt notice she was looking right at them.

\- you will prefer a beard ? he whisper while they still were dancing

\- you know what ? No ! Hans of the southern isles is not Hans of the southern isles without hair sideburn

\- fair point ! you know my last name is westergaard he added more loudly but sill in a whisper

whait what ? she makes a paused. hans has a last name ?

\- i told you during the night of the coronation he added but again his tone was more amused than anything.

\- what ?

anna stop herself making stop for a short moment the dance between them;

\- wait , wait wait , your told me you last name ?

Damn anna what a desperate girl you were , you didnt even remember not only Hans colors of eyes but his last name ? she sight finally dancing again.

\- you know what ? i m sorry Hans. it seem you were not the only one Who was looking from something else in our short romance. i mean i didnt had ulterior motive like you but I was really desperate to find my prince...she makes a paused

\- i mean even a potatoes i will have marry her right away if she had proposed.

Hans burst out laughing again at the idea of anna example.

\- but you were lonely...terribly lonely ! it was understandable and me i sort of. took advantages of all of that.

\- well the past is in the past ! she tried to convince herself.

finally , after looking at his hair , at his eyes , at his sideburn she looked at his nose she couldn't help but also notice the difference with kristoff. Kristoff has a big nose an adorable cute nose ! Hans nose was very pointy ! she even wondered how he breath ? does he have enough hair ? with his nasal ? anna bites her lips trying to hide a laugh if not hans was going to ask about what she was thinking; and just...she couldn't imagine the scene

i m thinking about your nose Hans ! she was going to definitely find her crazy and weird ! finally she move to an other part of his anatomy and quickly start to look over trying to ignore her blushing. it was reassuring Hans hasn't notice she had look briefly at his pants and at his foot size...

really anna you are an embarrassment she thought ! but but...hans really was wearing tight pants she laughed inside of her that was also something sooooo Hans westergaard. Now she was happy to call him in his head with his true last name. yeah...hans wearing tight Pants was really his thing and something it was not really possible to ignore...yeah...to ignore that he must have a pretty decent foot size !

\- the music is really...she tried to talk finally less comfortable because of her thought

\- boring ? he makes a grimace

Apparently they had listen to them from the garden as the musicians quickly change the music to a more active one. now they dance both more actively and Anna even tried to takes Hans in his arms to create more original paths provocating both of them to giggle when they both nearly fall. finally now the music was more slow like at the beginning and this times they could both feel the rain touching their skins but it didn't bother them at all. it could rain even more it will not spoil this original moment between them. Hans hair were now completely soak by the rain as long as anna hair.

Finally Anna looked at an other part of his face...the one she still hasn't look at all...

his lips.

that part of him that had betray her the most ! how he was suppose to give her that true love kiss but selfishly decided to not do it and left her to died. there were definitely very kissable ! there was not big...but definitely appealing. they were colorful even with the cold of the night and the rain makes them even more look tasteful. she froze when start to think about the idea of kiss Hans. immediatly scared , no anna ! you dont want to kiss him thats only on your imagination !

...

Hans feel an opression on his chest. anxious and panicked. anna was looking at his lips. was he was suppose to do ? kiss her ? no he was not like that ! he was a gentlemen and also not the kind of man to kiss woman who had a fiance. there was two scenario and both were terrible. not kiss anna , reject her and then remind her of who he is of what he had done to her and how he has betray her. refused her true love kiss. did what he had already done to her in the past.

and then makes anna mad , maybe she will even slap him ?

or

Kiss Anna not refused the kiss this time but this in the scenario having also a slap at his face because you dont kiss a lady who has a fiance even she seems to really wants to kiss you. in both scenario the happy evening will be destroyed and hans hates the idea. hates the idea of leaving anna on a bad things.

...

anna now move her gaze to the castle , she had see him slightly blush and of course she had embarrass him. suddenly she heart it...

baaaaaaang.

the bell ring

she offered him a weak smile.

\- i gonna go ! its late know ! well its was a great evening !

\- it was ! he offered his last smile.

\- goodbye Hans !

she leave him , sad , bitten , holding her shoulder not caring about her wet hair and even more wet dress. she was sad. first because , they left on an awkward moment and it was her fault and secondly because she has wait the whole evening for something and it didn't come.

something that was very important for her.

something that will makes her deal better with their past.

something that will makes her changing view on him and finally trusting her judgment of him

or maybe Kristoff was right she thought while tears were falling from her eyes.

maybe she had a poor judgement of people or at least Hans.

...

the bells ring a second time.

Hans hear the second sounds of the bells frozen in place as if he couldn't move while anna was walking toward the castle ! hans dont be a douche again told her !

the bells rings a third time !

NOW !

the bells rings a fourth time

Hans still stood here ! please Hans you are going to let her go without telling her how you felt ?

the bells rings a fifth time.

letting her knows you feel nothing even though you have makes thousand dream about that still tormenting your mind to these days ?

the bells ring a sixth time.

are you really letting that poor girl you took advantages you unfairly treat and secretly plan to kill her sister runs like that without a last word ?

the bells rings a seventh time.

who cares if you dont have the right words ? i

the bells rings a eighth time !

if you dont have the good word because there really there is not such a thing as having the good works for what you did.

the bells rings a ninth time

finally Hans decided to Run as anna was seriously getting to far away not in the castle yet and still on the garden

the bells rings a tenth time

he run faster breathing fast he needed to be at her level he needed to tell her !

the bells rings this times a eleventh times

he was at her level he just need to catch her attention.

...

still beaten Anna was now going to be close from the castle

she heard the rings bell ring for the twelve times.

\- ANNA !

wait what ? has she heard hans voice ofrwas she hallucinated ?

\- I M SORRY TO HAVE HIT THE PRINCESS WITH MY HORSE AND FOR EVERY SINGLE MOMENT AFTER !

she froze. yes , it was Hans. he was breathing very fast , he had run , run very faster and he was even more soak.

she smiled some tears fallen from her face again.

she had heard it finally.

an apologize

and she could felt it was a genuine apologize.

just an apologize for what he did. she giggle while crying. these excuse were so Hans . even when he was apologizing he was smart didn't he ? using what he told her during their first meeting.

She push away some tears and look behind her , hans was breathing still very fast a sign he had run...way to fast to be her at her level. she had never see him in such a state. she could see from his face and his expression that he mean every bit of his apologize. he arrived at her state.

\- i m sorry Anna and i would not even dare told you if you accept them ! he said a strong expression of sincerity.

she looked at him with a little smile on her face

\- Hans westergaard of the southern isles ? did i ever told you , you were a little disaster ?

he laughed and added

\- anna of arendelle did i ever told you you are going the best queen ever !

stopping to laugh finally she run toward him happy and hug him , hugging him the most tightly she could to makes him feel maybe for the first time in his life what was affection. raising her face she saw him smiling receiving with pleasure her hug.

that was the only thing missing. that. to makes her evening perfect.

the ball was still not over , somes minutes last again. while hearing the music , suddenly she had an urge to sing like...the night of Elsa coronation.

and the music kinda fit it

so her head on his chest , Hans taking gently his Hand they dance for a last time together inspire she began sing to sing :

Strangers in the night, Exchanging glances Wandering the night, What were the chances We'd be sharing love Before the night was through

glad

Hans continue as if also know by heart the songs she was singing he continue with his voice.

Something in your eyes Was so inviting Something in your smile Was so exciting Something in my heart Told me I must have you

she continued at the right moment

Strangers in the night Two lonely people We were strangers in the night Up to the moment When we said our first hello

\- Little did we know

\- Love was just a glance away she continued

\- A warm embracing dance away

she continued allowing herself to change some lyrics

And ever since that night We've not been together Lovers at first sight In love not so forever

\- it didn't turn so right ! he continued also changing the lyrics playing her game.

\- for stranger in the night !

they dance again in the rain appreciated the music was just the right music for their song when they Hans continued

\- Love was just a glance away !

\- a warm embracing away

finally they finished it together

and ever since that night

we've not been together

lovers at first sight

so in love not forever

it didn't turn so right

for strangers in the night !

...

this is the right moment Hans did it ! he look at her this time , paused a soft kiss on her forehead.

yeah that , that was a the best scenario

...

she giggle as hans kiss her on the forehead.

\- so see you at the following ball i guess ? she proposed with a big smile.

\- what ? he responded surprise

\- i mean you really makes them the whole contrary of boring dont you ?

\- me ? oh give you some consideration ! you did the whole job ! he responded happy.

\- well , we are definitely gonna see each others i m coming in the southern isles balls huge important diplomatic events ! she laughed

\- oh the ball ! i missed this one ! Yeah big kingdom are coming !

while walking she added

\- hope see you , you are maybe gonna meet kristoff !

\- kristoffer ?

\- no Kristoff !

-well...great he added with a force smile.

\- oh dont be jealous she teased him

\- i m not ! he chuckle to tried the truth

\- yes you are she giggle again

\- well , see you at this ball ! forget you father whatever social darwinism bullshit

\- goodbye ! they both said

\- jinx !

-jinx again !

\- i said it first she laughed

\- no i said it first ! he added laughing too.

\- good night and dont forget i hate you Hans of the southern isles she laughed and winked at him.

\- hate you too Anna. he added in whisper a huge smile on his face.

He admired her while she leave the garden. that have been a beautiful night he thought. yes beautiful ! the fact that he was still in his socks and was terribly embarassed was noting compare to this beautiful night with anna...just like the night of the coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end. Song is stranger in the night franck sinatra.

**Author's Note:**

> i m sorry if my english is not that great english is not my native language i m trying to improve my writing :) the character of Anna , Hans , matthias of course belong to disney.


End file.
